As early cyclone method and apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 453,105 (Bretney), issued May 26, 1891, in which there are two stages, in line, in the separating cyclone. A frequent problem with this and later cyclone devices is that efficiency of separation is markedly decreased after either capacity or feed solids concentration are increased. Later cyclone designs eliminated the small in-line second stage cyclone, but introduced only slight construction changes, not changing, however, the general principle of cyclone operation and not eliminating those disadvantages.
A cyclone is a device for a creation of a vortex and it is the vortex that does the work in separating the particulate matter from the gas. In all presently used air cyclone devices this vortex can enter the discharge dust bin to cause an excessive upflow of settled particles. To decrease a harmful effect of this suction, an anti-suction discharge valve or other similar expensive devices are required, but in spite of such devices the separation efficiency is reduced.
The new features of the cyclone air core was discovered and afterwards used to greatly improve the cyclone collector (Wlodzimierz J. Tuszko et al: U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,298 issued May 22, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,542 issued Dec. 10, 1991, Ser. No. 07/807443 filed Dec. 13, 1991)
It is therefore one object of the present invention to reduce the particulate matter emission in clean gas to 0.2 compared to the conventional cyclone.
A further object of the present invention is to reduce the harmful negative pressure in hopper to 0.25 in the vacuum fed cyclone and to 0 in pressure fed cyclone.
Still another object of the present invention is to increase 1.3 fold the feed capacity of the cyclone.
Still another object of the present invention is to increase 2.0 fold the operational life both of the cyclone and the hopper compared to the conventional ones.
The last object of the invention is to get an easy means to sample taking of the cyclone clean gas to determine the amount of particulate matter in it.